Class Discussion
by ScottyBgood
Summary: While preparing for a class trip, Tori and her friends find themselves in the middle of a discussion on topics not normally covered in Sikowitz's class. Tori has some explaining to do to her girlfriend, Jade, as the topic includes something big she claims she wasn't hiding. Warning, some explicit language, but clean enough to be used in a classroom. Implications, however… Hard T


Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to others, who probably won't like what I did with them today. No one gets hurt, but, you'll see.

Warning: They talk about sex, and may use terms to harsh for some readers. Tell Mike Pence not to read.

:}

Late The night before the trip, Late, while everyone else was sleeping, Trina was smirking as she shifting through Tori's carefully packed bags. 'You didn't HAVE to make a comment on my not going on the show. You could have been supportive, said you'd miss me. I understood, you get to be the big attraction, cause you opened the Platinum Music Awards, so while I was upset, I wasn't gonna insist you skip. Would have been nice, a good protests, but I still understood. So now, well see how Jade reacts to this...'

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of her phone. "Hello?… Um, yea, but I'd need...NO, I'm sure they'd agree. Let me ask..."

Her prank already forgotten, the older sister rushed up the stairs, leaving the bags looking surprisingly like they did before she started messing with them. She'd almost forget the prank was still hidden inside as she explain the new opportunity that she'd been given.

The twelve students who were going on their class trip, performing, had gathered in Sikwotiz's room before heading out. Luggage littered the floor, with each student bringing what they'd need for over a week away from home, plus costuming for the acts they intended to do.

"Okay students, we've worked out your room assignments." Sikowitz announced. "I'm sorry about the confusion. Apparently, Marsh sounds enough like a girls name to fool our administration. So no, Marsh, your not sharing a room with Jade. We've asked about, and Tori is willing to room with her."

"Awww." Cat groaned. "I wanted to room with her."

"I think it has something to do with them dating." Beck said, trying to comfort the hurt girl.

"But I wanted to room with Tori, and Jade, and..." Cat stopped, looking around. "Who am I rooming with?"

"Sherry, whom I'm told is probably female." The teacher informed his student.

"Right here, and I am a girl. See, I have boobs and everything." The friendly girl said. Andre remembered how much she enjoyed kissing.

"This is Hollywood, so those don't prove anything." Sikowitz shot back. "However, because I seem to recall you dating Andre here, and he's still in the closet, I'll take your word that your female."

"Wait, what?" Andre said, as a strange look overcame his face.

"The polite term is girly bits." Someone in the background tried to correct Sherry.

"There are guys with boobs?" Another asked someone.

"Ask Andre." A third student advised. "Guessing he'd know."

"Wait." Eli held up his hand. "If Tori and Jade are dating, shouldn't one of them be sharing a room with Cat?"

"I'm not gay." Andre said softly. Everyone just ignored him.

"Thats a good point, but I have a couple of very good reasons for assigning the rooms as is." Sikowitz said, ready to count. "One, we're not gonna be able to stop them if they decide to do chiz. However, if they do somehow manage to do something inappropriate, assuming they haven't been doing it already, we won't have any unexpected surprises come graduation."

"So we use protection." Eli countered. "I mean, you're not letting me room with Sherry."

"I'm not gay." Andre repeated, only louder.

"Sure your not." Sikowitz agreed, in that way that let them know he didn't agree. "And that brings me to the second reason their together, and thats their together. Jade likes Tori, probably won't hurt her. So this way, I'm relatively sure we'll have the same headcount on the way back as we do now. And if we don't, it won't be because Jade knows how to bury the bodies in the desert."

"Dude, so not into you." Sherry told Eli.

"Who's idea was it for us to do a Christmas show in Reno?" Beck asked.

"Whats important is I'm not gay." Andre insisted.

"Jade can be a terror, and if we room her with someone she doesn't like..." Sikowitz was trying to explain.

"Um, Tori, why does your stuffed worm have a helmet on?" Cat asked, pulling something out of the singers carry on bag. It was over a foot long, thick, and did kinda look like a worm wearing a helmet, if one ignored what it really was.

Robbie, who'd been keeping his head down, whistled. "That is one big worm." He said, inadvertently drawing all eyes to said object.

"NO!" Jade said, glaring at the Latina, her voice final.

"Jade, it's not mine." Tori said in a hurried voice, blushing from the mere proximity to the huge worm like object flopping in Cat's hand. At the same time,. She was lunging to take the long, thick object from Cat. The petite girl stepped back, pulling her hand away, inadvertently giving it to Andre.

"What it... NO MAN, I'M NOT GAY!" He tossed the long phallus away, across the room to where Sikowitz caught it with a quick move of his hand.

"I said no." Jade repeated to Tori, her voice just as firm, if not nearly as loud.

"I swear, it's not mine." Tori tried to reason with her girlfriend.

"It was in your bag." Beck pointed out.

"Why is everyone so against her worm?' Cat asked. "I mean, yes, it's kinda smooth, not that cuddly, but the pink looks, well, it looks like..." Cat's hand went over her mouth.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BIG THAT THING IS?!" Jade screamed.

"I'd say fourteen inches long, from ten to fourteen usable depending on how you use it, with a girth of maybe Nine and a half inches." Sikowitz estimated.

"How…?" Tori tried to understand how some people could just eyeball things, like clothes, or height, or in this case, dildo's. She was definitely a measure twice kind of person.

"Ouch." Sherry said, drawing attention to her. "What? Have you ever tried to take anything that big into you?"

"Lets just say I know these things, and leave it at that." The teacher tried to explain away his knowledge.

"I thought bigger was better?" Andre replied to Sherry. Eli tried not to laugh at how, while perfectly innocent, that statement made poor Andre sound.

"You'll learn." Sherry glared, briefly, towards her ex. Then, her face brightened. "But your right, maybe Tori had no idea how much that could hurt."

"But doesn't size matter?" Beck asked.

"No, according to the latest studies, woman like about six point three inches, with a girth of maybe four point eight inches." Sikowitz said. "Compared to the normal, those numbers ARE is big. But compared to what the pornography industry wants you to believe, those numbers are small. Also according to that study, and multiple others, too big doesn't feel better, it hurts."

"And my girlfriend had it in her bag." Jade finished. "Why do you have it, cause you're not using that monster on me?"

Eli said something to Sherry. "You don't have to put it in all the way if you don't wanna."

"Girth, moron." She shot back. "That things huge."

"It's not mine." Tori insisted.

"Maybe for protection?" Someone suggested. "I mean, if it's hard, she could use it as a weapon." Jade's sideways glare was enough to remind the student they had better things to be joking about.

Cat, meanwhile, had snuck up on the teacher and recovered the phallus. "I still say it looks like a worm with a helmet on." She said. "I'd say snake, but damn, this things bigger around then my arm."

"Yes, quite." Sikowits said. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" All eyes shifted to the balding teacher. "Okay, this isn't my department, but lets cover it anyways, cause while I know you've all had the sex education class, for this trip, we might as well go over the basics. Who wants to start."

"Um, boys and girls make babies" Robbie guessed.

"Yes, that class is long on facts and short on practicalities." The teacher shook his head. "Jade, what did Beck do that you liked?" He asked the dark haired girl hoping to draw her attention away from her girlfriend. "Sexually." He quickly clarified.

"He was quick." Jade replied.

"You like quick?" Tori asked.

"Not really." Jade continued. "But when all you feel is ashamed, and you're only doing it cause you love them, want to please them, then quick is better."

"You..." Beck stammered.

"Sorry, but it's true." Jade said, giving a soft, apologetic smile. "Have you ever read any old time-y books on how to be a happy wife? They practically praise mistresses as a life saver. Sex was for men, and woman just endured, because we love the men. Thats kinda what I thought I'd have to do in life. I mean, I had no idea I was gay, just went with the flow, until Tori and I wound up together."

"Have you done it?" Andre asked. He held his ground, not realizing what he'd just asked the most dangerous girl in school. He had no idea how close he came to feeling what it felt like to have that phallus inserted someplace painful.

Sikowitz gave a supportive smile, hoping Jade would answer. "I think he meant with Tori."

"Define done it?" Jade asked Andre, and the class. "Have we played around? Yes. Have I got off, oh yeaaa." A brief smile crossed her face, peaceful and happy, only to fade back to the task at hand. "Have we made love, done more then what should be foreplay, but no, I had to get off?" She shook the memory away, again. "But have we made love? No, not yet."

Sikowitz sighed. "What do they teach you kids?" He asked. "Okay, some people do orgasm form the foreplay. It's okay. You need to know your body, your particular likes and dislikes, to help you understand what you want from your partner. And what Jade said, her experience, thats not totally uncommon among girls. Some girls, they focus too much on pleasing their partners, and boys have an advantage there, that they don't bother learning what things they, the girls, like. Some get lucky, and their early partners have the knowledge and can educate them, or at least are willing to learn with them. But it's important to communicate, because that helps with a healthy, happy sex life. And as Beck can tell you, not communicating can cause you to have your ex tell everyone in a room that you never once satisfied them."

"Speaking of communication." Jade said, ripping the phallus from Cat's hand.

"Hay, I was playing with that." The petite girl protested.

"Thats not how it's used." Jade spat.

"I know, but it'd hurt using it that way." Cat said.

"It'd hurt more used the way Andre wants to use it." Beck teased.

"Not gay here." Andre repeated. "Why'd you go and say I was gay?" He wined at the teacher.

"Not sure." Sikowitz replied. "It just sounded right at the time."

"Buut..." Jade reminded everyone she was standing there holding a fourteen inch monster in her hands. "I still wanna know what my soft and alluring girlfriend was planning to do with this monster?"

"Lets see..." Sikowitz said, giving it a quick looking over. "Designed for hand use, or being put on a harness, with some kind of insertion locking method on the end. So, you do have choices."

"It's not mine." Tori repeated. "JADE! IT'S NOT MINE!"

"You don't have to yell." Jade said calmly, taking the high ground. "Just tell me, how the holy chiz did this get into your bag?"

"Let me see." Cat said, putting on her thinking face. "Lets start by going over the facts. We're about to head off to Reno, to perform at a casino, and make us a little money, while staying at a five star resort hotel and casino."

"Yes, we know that." Jade groaned.

"But, thats not the end of things." Robbie said, smiling. "Tell em, Cat."

"You mean there are more things?" Cat asked, looking in Tori's bag.

"YES!" Robbie screeched. "You didn't mention how Trina probably wanted to come along, to enjoy the free food, the publicity, the five star accommodations, everything that comes with our performance. Only, this being a school trip, they have chaperons, and room assignments, and that kind of chiz, so Trina isn't going, cause she failed the audition. Instead, she's being forced to stay at home with all the others who didn't make the cut."

"You're right, I didn't." Cat said. "And how is that important?"

"Yes, Robbie, how is that important?" Beck echoed, a smile on his face.

"It's important because Trina had access to everything she'd need to acquire that thing, and put it in Tori's bag. Money, check. She makes decent money in her show, and while she doesn't save that much, she does have enough to make small, or in this case, low price but large object purchases. Second, she's over eighteen, so she can buy sex toys. Next, she has access to Tori's bag, cause they live together. So yea, Trina is the most likely suspect, having means, motive and opportunity, for putting thing being in Tori's bag. No doubt to cause friction between her and Jade while on this trip."

"Orr, to cause a different kind of friction." Andre added. "See, not gay..." He saw the glare Jade level at him. "And I like my little friend, so please don't cut it off. I mean, I was just saying..."

"But the boy has a point." Sikowitz said. "There is the chance that Trina was trying to help you two overcome your differences and finish bonding. However, since her going as talent would have meant her sharing a room with Tori, it's far more likely she was trying to embarrass her sister. The good news is, no one is forcing either of you to use that phallus."

"Can I have it?" Cat asked. "What? To all you, it's just a really big rubber penis. But to me, it's a worm with a helmet. Mister worm... No, commander worm, of the worm underground. Or Sir worm, Knight of the soil. The possibilities are endless."

"Including what your roommate will say when she see's that thing." Jade said, smirking.

Sherry smiled at that thought. "I repeat, owe."

"Other roommate." Cat said. "But I agree, she'll probably say that too, since she's barly bigger then I am."

Eli was looking at the phallus. "There have to be girls who like this kind of thing, right? Otherwise, they wold never sell any."

"Oh, they sell a few to girls." Sikowitz agreed. "And a few more to guys who want to please their women. There are girls who really do enjoy something that big ripping their insides apart, thus the idea of fisting, which some women find pleasurable."

"Fisting?' Tori asked.

"I's where the partner makes a fist in the girls vagina, and moves that in and out." Jade explained.

"You know, for someone who's only been with one partner, you're awfully worldly." Tori purred.

"Careful Vega." Jade warned, but a flirty tone was creeping into her voice.

"Continuing, there's also a market for such large phallus in the gay community." Sikowitz said. "In short, some guys like something that large in their rectums."

"Owe." Beck and Robbie say together.

"So, it sounds like we're done discussing room assignments..." Sikowitz announced, dropping the subject of sex.

"Who's Marsh rooming with?" Eli asked.

"You. Now if there are no more questions, we can head out to the buses. Students, grab your gear. Chaperons and supervision groups are already assigned, and the list can be viewed on the slap. So… Um, yes Beck?"

"Why aren't we flying?" Beck asked.

"Because there are charter services who do trips like this, and their cheaper." The teacher said. "Now then, we have a week in Reno awaiting, so lets get going. It's a long drive."

"So, have you decided how your gonna get back at your sister?" Shelly asked as the group headed towards the bus.

"No, but I'm in no rush." Tori replied. "We have a week in Reno, and by the time we get back, we'll all have moved on to something else. I guess I'm saying I'll let my lack of reaction be my revenge."

"Good, cause she's one of the chaperons." Shelly said, pointing to the line of adults responsible for them.

"Oh goody..." Cat said, breaking away from the others. Soon she was at the line of "Adults" going along to supervise them. "Trina, thanks for the giant worm stuffy."

Trina watched Cat, and the others, make their way onto the bus. Helen was standing only inches from her. "I have no idea what she's talking about." The older Vega assured the other chaperons. "I'm just glad you had an opening, and I was able to free the time to come along."

"Actually, we asked you because that lame show your on, it has an audience, and the manager of the _Montecito_ asked if you could come along, shake hands and greet people around our shows." Helen reluctantly admitted. "Plus, I have an audition, so I wasn't able to go. So, you'll do great. Sikowitz is in charge… What am I saying, Dickers is in charge. I'll call him, let him know he has to do more then open for some third rate comedian. But he's in charge, and you… Where Cat got that huge rubber penis."

"Not sure I wanna know..." Trina said, smiling as she made her way towards the bus. 'Forgot about that thing. I'd intended it to embarrass Tori when she had to explain to her roommate what it was. Not expecting her to be rooming with jade, however. Ahh well, I hope it embarrassed the holy chiz outta Tori.' Shrugging, she stepped onto the bus, finding her group of four students she was responsible for, consisting of Tori, Jade, Sherry and Cat. 'At least I finally got some use out of that thing Trevor gave me. Like I was ever gonna let him use it on me...'

:}

All facts on penis size and preferences were looked up briefly on line, so are probably true. The comment on hurting, in particular, came from someone telling me a first hand account on why bigger isn't better. Also, a nine and a half inch girth is a diameter of just over three inches. (14 inches is 35.6 CM, 9.5 inches is 24.1 CM, 3 inches is 7.6 CM.) So, um, use your imagination.

Thoughts, ideas, questions, please, let me know. Also, should this one have been rated higher? I'd love to know what you think.

Reviews, as always, are welcome


End file.
